A Very Conan Christmas
by MagicConan14
Summary: The annual Christmas fic for 2013 kicks off with a bell heist. Then Conan, Heiji and Kaito bump into trouble - Kuran, Hyperion and Ember have come to visit! The main part has background in Best of Luck Tantei-kun and Stealing Stars, but can stand alone.
1. Bells Aringing

A Very Conan Christmas

This time, there'll be no song parody (unless you could give me a recommendation for one), and the main fic is based on Legacy. The first chapter is the annual Kid heist…but you've never seen anything like this before!

The name derives from 'a very merry Christmas'.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic.

* * *

Part 1: Bells A-Ringing

Conan had a note in his shoe locker, but it was no ordinary note: it was a Kaito Kid calling card.

The Shonen Tanteidan looked on as Conan read it aloud:

"I heard bells a-ringing one day.

Start again, I heard them say.

So, tomorrow, at the pinnacle of the afternoon,

I shall bestow on you a present. See you soon.

-Kaito Kid ;)"

"A present, huh? I wonder what it is…" Conan muttered sarcastically.

/

Kaito had no real reason to be stealing the bell for today's heist. The gems on the bell could never be Pandora - they were too small. The bell itself wasn't a particularly hard steal either.

But all Kaito needed in his life right now was some excitement.

/

Kaito Kid dropped into Teitan Elementary at 3 pm, depositing a jewel-encrusted bell on Conan's table while class 1B were out of the classroom.

But, hidden behind the lectern, was one bespectacled detective. "Well, it's good of you to drop by, Kid-san. I see you stuck to your promise," he said, eying the bell with a calm look after he revealed himself.

"What use is a person who doesn't keep their promises?" the white clad thief told him in reply.

"I thought you were younger than twenty…so shouldn't you be in school or at work? It's not good to skip those sorts of things."

But by the time Conan had finished saying this, Kid had gone, dumping his costume into a bag and running back so that he didn't miss the next lesson.

Of course it wasn't good to skip school. Not even the most famous phantom thief could stand up to the wrath of an angry teacher, after all. (Or the wrath of Aoko, either.)

* * *

There's a few Coldplay references scattered throughout this part. Try and find them all!

Please read and review!


	2. A Very Conan (and Shinichi) Christmas

Part 2: A Very Conan Christmas

The greatest crossover in MagicConan14 fanfics begins here! Since I'm having writer's block in regards to fresh new ideas (as showcased in Vault chapter 4 and 5), I'm taking this route…

* * *

The snow was falling, there were no cases to solve, all was well. (The last part would be true if you called 'having no cases to solve' as being a good thing.) It was shaping up to be a good Christmas.

That is, until Subaru caught Shinichi Kudo at the Kudo residence.

/

"What?!" Ran cried out, talking to Subaru. "Shinichi's there?" She paused, then hung up, storming off towards the Kudo mansion as she did the latter. Conan watched her slam the door, and then sudden confusion took hold of the boy while Kogoro blearily woke from a drunken stupor.

How would Shinichi be over there?! Shinichi - aka him - was in the detecive agency!

/

Ran kicked down the door with a bang.

"Shinichi! Why can't you ever be around when I need you?" she raged. She was so loud that Shinichi and Subaru could hear her from their location in the house (the living room).

"I am around when you need me," the detective protested, but to no avail. Ran was already in motion, about to slam her fist into Shinichi's face…

…and he stopped her with his arm.

Ran reeled back in shock. Surely Shinichi couldn't be good at karate just from watching her!

/

Conan peeped into his house with suspicion. As he watched, noticing that this Shinichi could keep up with Ran, he decided that that one was an imposter.

Then the imposter unleashed a blizzard from his hands, freezing Ran to the spot.

"I definitely can't do that!" Conan uttered before he rushed in.

/

"Who are you? I know you're not Shinichi!" Conan asked 'Shinichi', ready to take down the imposter with his soccer balls if need be.

"I'm Shinichi just as much as you are. But I think I know what you're talking about: I'm also Kuran," the other Shinichi told him calmly.

…Who the heck was Kuran?!

* * *

Next chapter, Ember and Hyperion join the gang, and Christmas preparations go underway!

Please read and review!


	3. Introductions and Preparations

"Don't you know who I am?!" 'Shinichi' asked him, reading his facial expressions. A shake of the head from the bespectacled boy. "I'm a really powerful angel! I-" Conan tuned out at this point.

But then Kuran started chanting something. White wings burst from his back, and his clothes became the white suit he was known for wearing.

One wing brushed across Conan's face. "I think I've had enough of this," the boy muttered, stepping out of the room.

But he never got any further, because Kuran froze him to the spot. "You aren't going to leave me here with that suspicious Subaru-san, are you?" the angel asked the boy. "Not even for Christmas?"

/

Heiji was on a bench, in a park, thinking about what he should do for Christmas when he spotted…him.

It was a Heiji lookalike, being pulled away by the police because of a rifle that he was holding. "Hey, what are you do-" the lookalike protested, until he spotted Heiji and decided to make the rifle disappear. With that, the policemen, perplexed as ever, decided to leave the two doppelgangers alone.

"So, who – and wat - are ya?" Heiji finally decided to ask his lookalike.

"I'm Hyperion, an angel demon hybrid. That rifle's my main weapon. I could never let those strange men take it away from me."

"But don't cha know kendo?"

"Yeah, but I've used a rifle more often dan a wooden sword."

Heiji muttered, "Note dat rifles aren't allowed 'ere in Japan. Not unless ya 'ave a license, anyway."

"Dat's exactly wat sucks 'bout dis place, ya know?!" Hyperion snapped at the Osakan detective.

/

Kaito was spying on his tantei-kun and Kuran. A visitor had dropped by earlier to explain the situation to him, so he wasn't fazed about it…

-Flashback-

Kid – albeit in a gold version of his costume - glides in through the window on bat wings while Kaito is coming back from school.

When Kaito gets into his room, his jaw hit the ground.

"Don't panic, alternate Kaito!" Alternate Kaito?! What was the meaning of this? "I'm just here because Kuran, Hyperion and I were hoping to stick around for Christmas. We want to know what it's like to really be human, what it's like when the world is at peace…"

The gold Kaito closed his eyes. "What it's like when true happiness gets spread all around the world for one night and one night only. We have never experienced that before."

"But who's Kuran? Who's Hyperion? Who are you?" Questions tumble out of Kaito's mouth, and the gold Kaito opens his eyes, startled.

"Kuran is someone who would be called 'Shinichi Kudo' in this world. The thing is, he's an angel. Likewise, Hyperion is 'Heiji Hattori' - he's a demon angel hybrid - and I, Ember, am 'Kaito Kuroba' - a demon. I am you, and yet not you at the same time."

-End flashback-

It appeared that Kuran was now happily setting up a Christmas tree with his lookalike, although tantei-kun's clothes were covered in sparkling ice crystals for some reason. Ember had disappeared in a burst of flames after their meeting, so he couldn't join in the fun. As for Hyperion and Tantei-han, who knew what they were up to?

* * *

Please read and review!


End file.
